highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Albion
Albion is one of the two Heavenly Dragons, and the arch-rival of Ddraig. He is called the White Dragon, and also known as the Vanishing Dragon and White Dragon Emperor, and currently residing within the Longinus, Divine Dividing, wielded by Vali Lucifer. Like Ddraig, he is also feared among Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils alike for his destructive powers, which are said to be able to kill both Gods and Satans. Appearance Albion has the appearance of a large white Western Dragon with blue eyes. Personality Albion's personality has changed a great deal as time has passed. At first, he had a deal of great pride in himself, though he admits he had an intense rivalry with Ddraig, the other Heavenly Dragon. As of late, he has become somewhat depressed over the fact that he has become known as the Butt Dragon Emperor and that his rival is known as the Breast Dragon Emperor and the Oppai Dragon. As of Volume 15, it has been revealed that like Ddraig, he also needs a counselor because of the Butt Dragon Emperor related things. Nevertheless, he has shown that he cares a great deal about his current host, Vali, as much as Ddraig cares about Issei, despite the fact that their hosts are the ones responsible for their demeaning nicknames. He has also shown that he really likes his current lifestyle, which doesn't involve fighting his rival every time they meet, but knows that there will eventually be a time when he and Vali must fight Ddraig and Issei. History In the past, Albion fought against his arch-rival, the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, which was interrupted by the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies' being destroyed and their souls' being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears, with Albion being placed inside the Sacred Gear, "Divine Dividing". At one point before he was sealed into the Divine Dividing, Albion rampaged in the Realm of the Dead along with Ddraig. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Albion was briefly mentioned at the end of Volume 2 by Ddraig, who he referred to as the "White Guy". Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Albion appears at the end of Volume 3 along with Vali. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, when Ddraig was attempting to talk to him, he shunned Ddraig, claiming that he does not have any Breast Dragon Emperor as his rival, then the two of them cried. While crying, Ddraig protested, claiming that it is all Issei's fault as the two of them questioned how the two proud Heavenly Dragons had become like this. In Volume 12, Vali reveals that Albion has suffered a broken heart like Ddraig due to Vali being called the "Butt Dragon Emperor" by Odin. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Being a Heavenly Dragon, Albion possesses immense strength and is stated to have power enough to rival or even kill Gods or Satans. Divide and Absorb: Albion is famed for his ability to divide an opponent's strength and absorb that halved power to add to his own. Trivia *Albion's name comes from the ancient Greek word for Great Britain. *It is suggested that even Albion and Ddraig don't remember the reason as to why they were originally fighting. *If Albion or Ddraig were not sealed inside their respective Sacred Gears, their strength would place them among the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World". References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Category:Heavenly Dragons Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Vali Team